


Mark Meets Who?

by ScytheMeister7



Category: Bandom, JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Concert, I blame uma, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, this is actual crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Mark gets dragged to a concert he doesn't want to go to with Jack. During the backstage meeting, he gets recognised by the most least likely person.





	Mark Meets Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I wrote this because I truly and honestly do not know why. I blame it on Uma. 
> 
> Regardless, this is pretty shitty, I'm not in bandom and I've never written a 21p fic before so if that part is crap, I'm sorry. So yeahh, this is officially a thing. Whoops...

Mark did not want to go. He did not want to go at all. Somehow, he was dragged anyway. 

“It’ll be fun! I swear! I know you don’t listen to a lot of music, but their shit is good. Look, if you absolutely hate it, I promise I will buy you every game you want for the next month. Anything. Just give this a try.”

Mark tried to glare at his boyfriend, but the Irishman’s baby blue puppy eyes were too much to resist. Besides, Jack had already bought the tickets and Mark wasn’t one for wasting money. He opened his mouth to finally agree to Jack’s request but the other man was already jumping for joy as he’d taken Mark’s sigh as a yes.

“Yay! This is going to be totally awesome and I can’t wait!” Jack cheered, his accent getting thicker in his excitement. Mark watched with a small smile on his lips. Despite his reluctance to see a concert for a band (it had two members. How do you consider that a band?) he’d never heard of other than that one time a fan had told him he looked like  one of the members (Jos Fun?), Mark realized that if his boyfriend was this excited, he could at least be supportive. 

The concert was in a month. During that time, he’d have to start prepping videos for his time away. It was one of the few things Mark wasn’t a big fan of with his youtuber life. Stockpiling videos for trips...was a bitch.

\--

The amount of teenage to preteen girls at this concert was overwhelming, and Mark came close multiple times to just turning on his heel and walking out of the concert center. 

“I’m so excited, Mark! This is the first time I’ve gotten to see them live since I was always in Ireland. But now that I’m here! Geez, I can’t wait.” Jack babbled. Mark put on a tough face to persist through the crowd as they walked towards their seats, which were surprisingly close to the stage. He tried not to think about just how much Jack had dished out to pay for two up close tickets.

“Well, you’re here now and you’ll get to see them from approximately throwing distance away.” Mark said. When his boyfriend didn’t respond, Mark turned to look at him only to end up regretting his decision. Jack had a grin on his face that could only mean bad things for Mark.

The irishman pulled out a set of lanyard he’d hidden under his t-shirt (a band t-shirt, mind you). They were backstage passes. Jack had spent even more money to buy backstage passes to see this two person (not) band. Mark facepalmed and resisted the urge to sigh deeply. 

“Not throwing distance, then. Fucking ‘let me touch you’ distance.” He grumbled. Jack just smiled sweetly at him before they found their seats. It was still early so there was time to wait. Mark took it upon himself to sulk for the majority of that time, only perking up when a brother and sister recognized him and Jack and came over to say hi. The rest of the time, he sat there holding Jack’s hand while the other man bounced in his seat.

\--

Rap. It was literally rap with the occasional piano and fucking drums in the background. What the hell kind of music was this?

The opening artist had been quick with their set as they performed and Mark had found himself begrudgingly liking their stuff. He didn’t listen to music often, but the few things he found interesting all had something in common and the opener had been really good.

As he’d somewhat swayed to the music (Jack giving him side glances the entire time until Mark glared at him), he began to get over the fact that he was at a concert he’d been so sure he was going to hate.

And then the main band came out and Mark was stuck standing there as Jack and nearly the rest of the hall screamed out the lyrics to songs he’d never heard before. Fast lyrics. He watched his boyfriend jumble over words that were much too fast for him but the smile on Jack’s face made Mark sure that he wasn’t all that concerned about it. 

Mark wished he could be mad, but in the end, he was kind of enjoying himself. He wasn’t a big fan on the band’s music, much too depressing and existentialist for him, but the way Jack was smiling and grinning the entire time, it made things a lot better. Mark had, at some point, caught onto the chorus of one of the songs and found himself singing along. Maybe it wasn’t that bad. 

\--

The concert was long, and while all Mark was looking forward to was driving home and dropping face first into bed, there were other things to do. Like meeting the two man band. 

“This is really happening, I’m really going to see them in person. Is this what fans feel when they come to meet us at conventions all the time? Wow, no wonder they’re all shaken up.” Jack said as they were directed by what looked like security. 

There was a whole group of other people with them, Jack not having been the only one to acquire backstage passes. It was a mix of the same brand of teenage girls he’d seen earlier, but thankfully, there was a fair amount of adults as well, making Mark feel better about being 28 and attending a concert like this. 

During the walk to the room where they’d be allowed to sit down and talk to the guys, Mark and Jack were recognized by a few other people and stopped to take pictures of their own all while the security guards seemed to glare at them for stopping the line. 

Mark just glared back. He’d always make time for fans, these stupid assed guards would just have to deal with that. 

The room they were led to was surprisingly big, allowing all twenty of the guests to stand around comfortably. There were seats but Mark was the only one who actually sat, everyone else seemingly too energized to relax. Jack looked like he was hopped up on three cups of coffee and a bag of sugar from the way he sorta...hopped in place. 

Mark couldn’t help but think it was adorable to watch. 

Within the next five minutes, a man who looked slightly manager-ish walked into the room and explained that each group, if a person came in a group, would be led to another room to sit and talk with the band for about five minutes each. They were all given numbers that equated to the order that they’d go in and Mark wanted to bang his head into the wall when he realized they were last. 

Out of the twenty of them, there were about eight groups which meant waiting around for over half an hour for their turn. Mark was tempted to fall asleep on the couch while they waited, but every time he managed to doze off, Jack was there to shake him awake, counting down the time in excitement. 

The thirty-five minutes passed by moderately quickly and finally, being the last two in the room, Mark and Jack were ushered across the hall to another room, this one smaller but still big enough to comfortably fit about five or six people. The group of four must have had a tough time…

When Mark walked into the room, there were a lot of things he’d been expecting. He knew Jack was going to fan himself like he was overheating. He imagined the two guys would be incredibly sweaty from their performance. He imagined they’d be fake pleased to see two grown men show up to their backstage meeting. 

What he did not expect, was to recognized. 

\--

Josh was exhausted but the after show energy still seemed to be buzzing through in veins as he waited in the backroom with Tyler to greet fans who’d bought backstage passes. He didn’t really understand why people had to buy things with extra money in order to see him and Tyler. It was ridiculous to him, seeing as how they were just people, like the girls and guys who streamed in one after another excited to meet him. 

He liked meeting fans. There was something satisfying in seeing the people that his music (and Tyler’s) had managed to effect and resonate with so deeply. They were all amazing people, other than those few who were a bit too touchy or a bit too creepy. 

Regardless of his like for people. Josh was ready to be done. They were on group seven of eight, which meant that in about ten minutes, he would be allowed to drop somewhere and fall asleep. 

When the girls walked in, they were mumbling about having managed to meet two celebrities in one day, and Josh was confused. Typically, Josh and Tyler were grouped together as one person. Afterall, together, they were twenty-one pilots. Alone, they were ‘that drummer guy’ or ‘that one guy who speed sings’. 

Before he could think too deeply about it, the girls had already moved on to fangirling over him and Tyler. Good times…

This particular group moved along slowly and Josh felt guilty about wishing it was over sooner or rather that the next group either left or something happened that they wouldn’t be allowed in.

In the end, he was grateful that neither of those things happened. Markiplier had just walked into the room.

\--

Jack started gushing the second the door closed behind them and all Mark could do was watch with a smile as his boyfriend approached the two guys and shook their hands before leaning in for a hug. He himself hung off to the side, not wanting to interrupt Jack’s brief five minutes. 

As Jack spoke and asked for a picture, the guy with the colored hair (Jack had yelled in the car at Mark that his name was  _ Josh Dun,  _ not  _ Jos Fun _ ) peeked up at him oddly. Mark chose to ignore it as he was handed Jack’s phone to take a few pictures. 

“I’m a relatively new fan. My ex showed me your music (Mark tried not to growl when he heard that) and I listened to it on and off for a while. I’m from Ireland but I moved here to LA to live with Mark, my boyfriend (Mark smiled to himself) and I thought it would be the perfect chance to actually see you guys in concert.”

Jack barely spoke coherently at all, the words blending into each other partially due to both his excitement and accent. The other guy, Tyler was his name, simply smiled at Jack. 

“That’s cool man. Ireland you say? Your accent is cool, I couldn’t place it.” He said to him and Jack blushed at the praise. He was always a sucker for compliments, it was normally how Mark was able to get a quick rise out him. He liked a flustered Jack. 

“What about you, man?” The question came from Josh and was directed at Mark, who wasn’t expecting it. “How’d you like the show?” He looked at Mark oddly, like he was trying to figure something out. 

Mark rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. What was he suppose to say? Lie and tell them the music was awesome? He wasn’t the type to lie about things like that, so he just chose to go the honest route. Or at least, something close to honesty.

“Pretty good. Not something I’m used to. Jack dragged me along with him, but it was...good.” He said awkwardly. The guys nodded and Mark let out a breath of relief. 

“So what do the two of you do? Neither of you strike me as cubical or nine to five kinda guys.” Josh asked. The look he’d had before had changed to one Mark couldn’t quite place. This guy was weird. 

When Mark looked at Jack, they both had the same thought. Despite their success, just stating you were a youtuber when asked for your job was kind of awkward. People didn’t look at youtube as being a proper career despite the fact that there were plenty of people who lived their lives based around it.

Mark sighed internally and decided ‘fuck it’. 

“We’re youtu-” He could barely get the words out before Josh was jumping in victory. 

“I KNEW IT. You’re Markiplier, the gaming guy!” He yelled. Mark was taken aback for a few moments, looking from Jack to Josh before nodding slowly. He...hadn’t expected to be recognized by a famous musician, err, famous drummer? Mark wasn’t sure how to refer to just one half of the band. 

“Wow, you’re the last person I expected to walk in here today. I love your videos. Brendon, err, the guy from Panic! at the Disco told me about you, said you were funny.” Josh said smiling. Mark had no idea who this Brendon guy was, but from Jack’s reaction, he was a pretty big deal. 

“Jeez, Mark. You really are famous.” Jack said playfully. Mark fake glared at him. 

“Shut up, you’re famous too.” He said and Jack just shook his head, laughing. 

“I wasn’t the one automatically recognized when we walked in here.” He said, and Mark had to let it go. Jack had gotten over his ‘jealousy’ (it wasn’t really jealousy, but that’s what they referred to it as) of Mark getting recognized more in public a long time ago within the first month of them dating. Now, it was just a fun joke for him to remind his boyfriend of occasionally. 

Mark realized that Josh and Tyler were still in the room and stuttered a thanks. This whole thing had started with Jack wanting to see a twenty-one pilots concert to being recognized by the band’s goddamn drummer. What a day.

\--

Somehow, the trip ended with an exchange of numbers between all four of them. Josh promised to look into Jack’s videos as well (leaving the irishman all blushy) and Tyler said he’d try out both. Mark also promised to look into more of their music and they parted ways as their five minutes were up.

There had been promises for the four to meet up and maybe plays games and make a video together. Jack had never been move excited in his life and Mark couldn’t help but feel a bit excited too. It was always nice to meet new people, even when those people happened to be a part of a famous band (he still wasn’t sure why they were called a band).

On the drive home, Jack sung the lyrics to one of their songs loudly and happily. Mark smiled as he listened along. This whole tripped turned out to be a pretty good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh
> 
> (Random thing, but I wonder if Brendon still watches Mark...)


End file.
